Eagle Eye Boy
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy's bored, but searches up stuff online, and comes across Seirin. Then, finding the childhood friend that she's loved for so long. Please leave a review! Sorry if it sucks!


**Hello guys! What's up? Doing a quick one-shot that I think is stuck in my head. And so far makes a lot of sense.**

**So~ Hope that you enjoy so far, I feel real down...since well….the thing is things have gone downhill for a very long time, and I can't do anything about it so, I'll try my best.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kuroko no Basket or Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Eagle Eye Boy<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

Wondering as to what do today, since most of my friends are out on dates, and I haven't been able to do anything. I mean, i can't hang out with Levy-chan, she has a date today with Gajeel. I can't ask Juvia, because well...that's a lot of trouble to get her to understand that I'm not after Gray. Lisanna and Natsu have a date, so does Mira, with Laxus. I would hang out with my dad...but all that would get me to would be the fact that he wants me to get married.

No mercy for that man. Its so annoying sometimes. But aside from that, I have nothing to do. Its a Saturday, and I finished all my work earlier.

I went over to my computer near the door, and went online to see if there was anything going on so that I can check it out. I went through a few websites. I even went shopping online. I was still bored. I check on another website and found something interesting. It was about a basketball team down at Tokyo.

The article was talking about a team that had just recently started, but has already won the Winter Cup. I was amazed. I read more details. Through this entire time in reading, the more I became more interested. I wanted to know more. I wanted to understand. I went online, read a few other basic information on the teams for basketball, and I also searched up basic rules, and other needed parts I couldn't say that I hadn't slowly begun to like it.

Through my entire life, I've only interested in writing my novels. But maybe this would help on making new novels. Who knows, I might go outside my comfort zone and start writing a short story again.

After looking at the teams once more, I read through each of the names. I didn't know any of them personally. I had barely known them actually. When I read the team members of a school named "Seirin". The team that had won the Winter Cup, there had been one character that caught my attention. Number 5, Eagle Eye Izuki Shun.

"Sh-Shun-kun?" I was at a lost at first. Is that the same Izuki that I knew? I check up online for his picture. He had looked relatively similar to the boy I knew as a child. I went over to my bookshelf, where, I looked for one picture.

"Come on, come on. Where is it?!" I looked for it messily. I knew it was around here.

I came upon a picture of myself and another boy as a small elementary school students. Both of us, standing next to each other, holding hands and smiling to the camera. Our uniform messy and muddy. We had our hair and face with mud all over us. I remembered that day, we went to the park with the group, but it had just rained. So I accidently slipped and we fell. His mother took the photo while we were still laughing. Our faces with smiles and with happiness. We regretted nothing. I looked over to the computer screen.

I put the photo next to the computer. I compared the images and couldn't imagine what I was seeing. I was right. That's THE IZUKI SHUN THAT I'VE KNOWN FOR YEARS!

"No Way!" I screeched. i heard the maids hurriedly run into my room. The head maid, VIrgo, walked into my room, with a stoic facial expression.

"Is there a problem, Princess?" She asked. She crooked her head to the side. I turned around to see her. I had a huge blush on my face due to embarrassment.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I just found one of my old friends back from when I was a kid." I smiled softly "Sorry to startle you."

She looked at me with questionable eyes. "Who is the person, Princess?"

"That's Izuki Shun. We use to go to the same elementary school. I haven't seen him in years. I wish I really got a chance to talk to him again." I smiled softly to the picture I held in my hands.

"Hmm, then wouldn't it be a good idea to go visit him for once. I mean, we could look for information about him." Said virgo.

"No, its fine, I'll be going to look for him myself, once I get the school address I'll go there after school. Seirin isn't too far from our school." I replied. She simply nodded.

"Yes Princess, is there any punishment?" I chuckled slightly and shook my head.

"No Virgo, there's no punishment." She always told me that, so there was no point.

I looked down once more at the picture. I'll meet up with you Shun-kun.

After more research about the school, and looking for more information, i found out how to get there fast enough. Just so I could go meet up with him on time.

The next morning, I did even more research, and was able to hang out with Levy-chan. Who seemed to be extremely happy throughout the entire day. After that, I told her about Shun-kun.

"Lu-chan, you should go check it out with him! I mean, what if he's changed." She said.

"Okay, luckily, its not to far from here, the school i mean. So I think we should be able to see it at least. I doubt that there's practice today, since its Sunday." I said. She smiled.

I lead her to the station. We rode the train, and reached the area where we had to go to. Once we got there, I checked out my phone for directions. The moment that I checked, Levy tugged on my shirt. There in front of us, stood a tall male that I hadn't noticed. His hair partly red from the top, but black below the red. I couldn't help but to move to the side so that he could pass.

He looked slightly mean, but to be honest, he didn't have the atmosphere. I looked at him as he passed by. Wait, he looks familiar. I looked at him as he stared back at me.

"Kagami….Taiga?" I asked. Levy-chan next to me flinched, confused as to why I said that.

"Yes? How do you know my name?" I looked down towards the sides of him, I saw Tetsuya next to him.

"And you must be Kuroko Tetsuya," Both were taller than us.

He looked surprised at first. He simply nodded.

"Ah, see I'm looking for one of your team mates. He's a Serin Senior, his name is Izuki Shun."

They looked a bit confused. Levy was about ready to faint of confusion and worry. They looked at me confused. Taiga, with pure confusion, pulled me along side the others into the train. As it was about to depart.

Once we were in, we took a seat as to where we were going to be.

"What's your business with Senpai?" He asked.

"Well, I'm his childhood friend, we went to the same elementary school and preschool. I haven't seen him in years, and I was wondering if I could meet up with him again." I said. "With communication, I only recently heard about the basketball teams. I checked out the members and well, I ended up finding him there. Thought I'd check out Seirin, I was about to go tomorrow, but since I'm at it now, I guess it'd be a good idea." I explained.

Levy beside me was very confused as to why I was talking to them, and with such familiarity, but, it was best to be kind to them. Logically, it would end up making me meet my friend even more. Unfortunately, I can't guarantee that I will get to meet him today.

"So, you're his childhood friend?" Asked Taiga. I nodded.

"You'd you like to meet with him then?" I heard Kuroko from next to him. Levy and Taiga Shrieked slightly. Confused as to why he was there.

My eyes sparkled. I smiled. "Of course!"

Levy and Tetsuya stared at me confused as to why i didn't flinch. But none the less, continued.

"We were just headed to our coaches place, to meet up with the other Senpai's so we can all go out to play some Basketball. If you don't mind, we can all go there and we'll meet him there." Replied Tetsuya.

"Really? Thank you! I'll go with you guys then," I smiled happily. Taiga had a slight blush on his face. While Levy just stared. Tetsuya nodded.

After the train stopped, we arrived to the next station, and as soon as we arrived, I saw that a group of teenager we already there. But, they were from a different school. I hid behind Taiga, along side with Levy.

I told them to keep our presence on the down low. Once we arrived to the apartment. Levy and I hid behind the wall. I couldn't help it. I was still nervous. Once they got out of the apartment, I heard the voice of Taiga, then I heard the Captain's voice. Then, I heard a funny pun, and I recognized the voice.

It was Shun-kun.

I grabbed onto Levy's arm. I ran off with her the opposite direction. Leaving without a trace. I felt someone's stare behind us. I wasn't sure whose, but I could feel it.

I ran off either way.

The next day after explaining to Levy that I wanted to keep the fact that we were there a surprise, I was ready to do almost anything. I asked my father to send me off to the private school Seirin. I knew that at one point he'd send me off there anyway. But I just couldn't take much more of it. I messaged Levy and told her about my move. That I was transferring.

Levy and everyone else gave me a hug when it was the day that I was meant to leave.

I smiled to them that morning.

"Guys, I'll meet you soon okay. Don't worry. I'll work hard. And I'll remain your friend forever." After I left. We continued.

I entered Seirin a week after. As I entered the school, I felt nervous. Like there was a giant jump scare.

When the bell rang, and I was at the door of my classroom. I noticed a certain someone in front of me.

Before I knew it. I was blushing in front of the entire class.

i could see him stare up at me.

"Lu…?" I heard him whisper.

I stood there, in front of the class. And looked around.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, please take care of me!"

Thus, my love only grew and slowly, my life grew to the point where I couldn't leave Eagle Eye boy alone.

_I love you Eagle Eye Boy~ I thought to myself as I spoke those very words. _

_And I can't forget about you. _

* * *

><p><strong>And End! I hope that you enjoyed! Sorry if it sucks! I've been trying to improve in my writings, and again, every thing has been going down hill, so I'm sorry for the very long updates, and new stories! <strong>

**Please leave a review, please read my other stories and check out my profile for links to FB pages~! **

**Till next time! Yadi-san Out! **


End file.
